Sweet dreams are made of this
by superbored85
Summary: Dean keeps having dreams involving a certain angel and he's not sure how to feel about them. They're only just dreams right? Dean x Castiel pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the series or the characters.

Warning: Some smut in later chapters

Pairing: Dean x Castiel

* * *

In a diner across the street from a motel, Sam watched his brother practically shove pancakes into his mouth. He reached over to steal a mini-sized sausage from his plate, but Dean slapped his hand away.

"Eat your own."

Sam smiled and started cutting up one of his own pancakes. No matter how strange things got, he could count on Dean being Dean regardless.

"You were pretty loud this morning."

"I was?" Dean looked at him slightly confused.

"You kept making a lot of noises while you were sleeping."

"What kind of noises?" Dean swallowed his food.

Sam wasn't sure if he should even ask. It was sort of embarrassing to talk about.

"Well…"

"What like sex? It wouldn't be the first time."

It was true that at some point in their lives they had heard the other having a wet dream. They just preferred to pretend that those things never happen with the other in the same room.

"Yeah but it was different."

"Different how?"

Dean stabbed one of his mini sized sausages with his fork and started eating it. Sam really didn't want to continue. He didn't even want to look at him, not while he was doing that.

"You were calling out a name."

Dean grinned at him, "That must have been one hell of a dream. Shame I don't remember any of it."

"Yeah…that's probably for the best."

Dean was confused why Sam seemed so guarded about the topic. He was the one who had brought it up in the first place. He was a bit curious though.

"Whose name was I saying?"

"Cas."

Dean snorted a laugh and continued eating.

"Cassie huh? I haven't thought about her in a long time."

Now it was the part Sam was dreading to mention. He had to find out something and the only way to do that was to ask.

He winced as he spoke, "Actually it was Castiel."

Dean choked on piece of pancake he had in his mouth. He grabbed his glass of ice cold water from the table, forced himself to swallow. He hit himself lightly on the chest a couple times.

"The angel?" he managed to croak out.

Sam signaled the nearby waitress, "Check please."

Neither Sam nor Dean wanted to continue the conversation in the diner. Once they were in the parking lot of the motel, Dean just had one thing to ask him.

"Are you sure it was his name?"

"Positive. You were pretty loud earlier."

"I was calling out his name?"

"Did anything change between you two recently?"

"No," Dean fumbled to get the keycard out of his pocket.

He never thought he would be having this kind of conversation with his brother ever.

"Maybe this is some after affect of him pulling you out of the pit," Sam suggested hopefully.

Dean finally managed to get the door open, "Sammy even if we were do to…that…he's a freaking angel. I don't think he's allowed to do it."

"Do what?" asked Castiel.

They both stopped when they noticed a certain tax accountant angel standing in the middle of the room. Castiel stared at both of them looking like his usual composed self.

"Nothing," replied Dean. He closed the door behind them.

"Hypothetical stuff," added Sam.

Dean shot his brother a look and Sam just shrugged with his shoulders. Castiel looked carefully at both men. Obviously they had been talking about something that they didn't want him to know about. He didn't really care what it was. He was there on a mission.

"Another seal has been found."

* * *

Author notes: I had some issues coming up for a title for this one so I decided to do what I did last time for picking a title.

This is sort of a PWP story with a build up.

The upcoming chapters are fairly short unlike the current DMC chapter I'm working on.

I'm a little iffy about whether to finish this one or not.

Reviews are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: mentions of smut

* * *

The drive to the location of the next seal was awkward. They were thinking about the conversation they had at the diner about a certain dream. Sam felt uncomfortable about the idea of his brother having sex dreams about an angel, especially a male angel. But it wasn't exactly like he could say anything against it. While Dean was in Hell he and Ruby had started to sleep together. Yet he couldn't help but wonder if maybe while he had been away at college, his brother had done some sort of experimentation in that aspect of his life. He never got the impression that Dean would ever do something like that but the dream changed things. He sort of hoped that it was only a one time thing.

Dean didn't feel like talking during the drive. He kept thinking about what Sam had told him. It was odd for him to think that he was dreaming of doing stuff to a guy. Anna had once been an angel but for him to do something with Castiel, he didn't know what would happen. He still couldn't remember the dream. Part of him didn't want to yet another part of him was a little curious. If he was as loud as Sam told him he was, then it must have been one hell of a dream. He had never done anything with a guy before but he had thought about it when he was younger. Dean couldn't help but wonder if the dream was a one time thing.

He pushed hard into the body below him, causing the body to gasp. Castiel gripped Dean's waist with both of his legs while his hands clung to his back. Dean moaned at the feel of the angel's warm tightness. The sensation was new yet amazing compared to all the previous times he's had sex. Castiel cried out his name in ecstasy. Dean continued to stroke him in timing with his thrusts.

"Dean."

Dean woke up when he realizes that the solemn voice wasn't coming from the body below him. His eyes widen when he looks over to find the person he had been dreaming about sitting on the bed next to him with an inquisitive expression on his face. In his mind Dean quickly tries to think of all the possible lies that Castiel would believe.

The angel tilts his head to the side, "Is that what you want from me?"

Dean wakes up again sweating and breathing hard. He immediately looks around for any sign of Castiel on the bed with him. Dean exhales when he realizes the angel isn't in the room and sits up in his bed and pinching himself. _It was just a dream. _However he does notice someone missing. Sam wasn't in the bed next to his. From the lack of sound and items in the room, it seemed his brother had left some time ago.

* * *

Author's Note: Happy Whatever to everyone


	3. Chapter 3

Dean sat down in the Impala and closed the car door. The brothers had made the decision to separate in order to get all the information they could about the seal as quickly as possible. Dean had dropped Sam off at the library while he interviewed some of the local people who had called the police about some usual incidents. Each of the odd events took place in or around the city but they weren't having any luck locating the seal.

Dean had gotten done interviewing a lot faster than he thought he would. He didn't exactly feel like rushing back to meet Sam at the library. Things had managed to become even more awkward between the brothers, not only the dream incident but now Sam sneaking out again. It was hard to say if Sam knew that Dean had noticed him missing during the middle of the night. They hadn't talked about him leaving. Dean had a pretty good idea where he went. Whenever he stunk out, it was always with Ruby. He still didn't like the idea of his brother sleeping with a demon but as long he wasn't using his powers, Dean had come to reluctantly accept the idea.

Before he could start the car to leave, Castiel appeared in the passenger seat next to him causing him to jump slightly. The angel is looking straight at him.

"Have you located the seal?"

Dean turned away from him, chosing to look towards at the buildings and street in front of him, "It would help if you gave us some more clues."

He couldn't handle looking the angel in the face, especially after the dream he had earlier that morning.

"There is nothing more I can tell you Dean."

Hearing his name from the angel's lips caused Dean to have a flashback of Castiel moaning his name loudly as he thrusted into his warm smooth body. He swallowed hard trying to take his mind off of it.

"Did something happen between you and Samuel?"

Dean coughed, "Why?"

Castiel cocked his head to the side with in confusion.

"You hardly talk to each other lately. I'm curious why."

"What you can't read minds?"

"I could…" Dean panicked for a second, "but I would rather ask."

He felt a little relieved. He couldn't imagine how on Earth he could explain his recent dreams to an angel.

"I've been having some odd dreams lately."

"Of Hell?"

Dean shakes his head. "Nah some other stuff."

Castiel was tempted to ask more questions but decided not to ask. He knew if Dean wanted to talk about it, he would but Castiel had the feeling that he didn't want to. Instead of leaving, he decided to stay a little longer in the car. He had the impression that Dean wasn't done talking yet. Though he did find it a little odd that Dean wouldn't look at him while they talked.

"Is it true what Anna said? You guys can't feel things like we can?"

Castiel was slightly surprised at the change in topic but he would never let it show.

"Yes it is true."

Part of Dean didn't want to ask his next question but he was curious.

"Does that apply for all emotions?"

Castiel paused for a moment as if thinking it over, "I don't know. I've never experienced many human emotions or sensations."

"Ever?" Dean felt sort of bad for him.

"What emotions we have are different from yours. We don't experience love the same way. It's less physical and more spiritual."

"So you're telling me you've never even kissed anyone?"

It was now that Dean chose to glance over at him. He didn't realize how close they had been sitting to each other. Their legs were practically touching.

"I have thought about it. The experience seems…pleasant."

Castiel's lack of experience somehow almost makes him seem human for a moment.

Dean had the strongest urge to just grab him and kiss him on the lips. He wanted to know if Castiel tasted as addictive as he did in his dream. He knew it was wrong for him to think that until he saw how attentively Castiel was focusing on his lips. _Fuck it; I'm going to Hell anyway_. Dean leaned over, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and kissed him hard. The angel lips felt chapped yet soft. He found that Castiel tasted even better than he did in the dream. Dean didn't want to stop kissing him but he forced himself to. Once he pulled away he found Castiel was staring at him with a blank expression. Immediately Dean felt guilty about his actions.

"Look I'm sorry that I …"

Dean was cut off by Castiel's warm lips on his own. He could feel the angel wrapping his arms around his body and pulling them closer together. He slid his own hand into the angel's hair, holding his head in place while he used his tongue to prod open angel's mouth. Castiel's stubble painfully brushing against his own while he sucked playfully on the angel's tongue. Dean pulled away from his lips and started to kiss and suck on the angel's neck determined to mark him. Castiel exhaled air sharply from the sensation, grabbing him by the hair and holding him in place. In the back of his mind, he knew what he was doing was wrong on so many levels but he didn't care. He was curious to find out how much of his dream was accurate.

As they continued to kiss Dean slowly pushed Castiel down onto the cold leather seat. Dean could feel something hard poking his body inches away from his own growing hardness. He didn't even care when he felt a buzz inside the front pocket of his jeans. At first he ignored the phone, concentrating solely on moans coming from the angel below him while their bodies grinded against each other. Unfortunately for him the phone wouldn't stop ringing. Dean was getting frustrated.

"What?!" He shouted angrily into the phone.

"Dean?" asked Sam.

Dean was so shocked and embarrassed that he immediately stopped what he was doing and sat back up in his seat. He gripped the steering wheel tight with his free hand, feeling guilty for his actions. They were supposed to be searching for the seal together. Instead all he wanted to do was to fuck Castiel in the car like there was no tomorrow; which in his case was always a high possibility.

"Yeah?"

"Did I catch you at a bad time?"

He looked over at Castiel who was staring back at him with his almost unnaturally blue eyes and a solemn expression on his face. His lips were puffy and his neck had a slight hicky on it. If Dean wasn't so freaked out at the moment he would have been proud of himself. He had left a mark on the angel.

He swallowed hard before answering, "No. I fell asleep."

Dean felt like he could almost hit himself in the head for using that excuse. Sam would think that he's either lying or having certain dreams again.

"Okay… I'm ready to be picked up. I've found some stuff you wouldn't believe. It turns out back in ..."

Dean held his phone with his head and neck as he started the car, "Yeah? I'll be there soon," Dean cut him off.

"Um… okay."

He hung up the phone and looked over at the angel sitting next to him.

"Look about what happen…"

Castiel knew he had to say something before Dean could finish his sentence. He didn't want Dean to feel regret about what they had been doing.

"Dean …I …enjoyed it."

With those parting words Castiel disappeared from the car. There were very few times in his life that Dean had ever been speechless; this was one of those moments. Part of him was worried about the consequences of his actions, their actions. If Sam hadn't called, he might have fucked Castiel in the car. He didn't know a lot about angels but he doubted Castiel was allowed to go that far. For all he knew, their actions caused Castiel to get punished or worse, fall from grace.

* * *

Author notes: First of all, I want to wish everyone a Happy New Year.

I'm just letting everyone know that it's going to be hard to update any of my fanfics soon.

If anyone wants to know the status of any of the stories I usually post status updates on my profile.

As before reviews are greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

It turns out while Dean had been busy; Sam had managed to find some clues to the location of the seal using the books from the local library. After comparing the information to articles he found online, all the signs led to an old abandoned house near the outskirts of town. According to some of the locals the place was rumored to be bad luck. Anyone who tried to move into the house would die shortly after. Every death that had occurred on the property was either a murder or suicide. Given everything that Sam had learned the property was their best chance and finding the seal.

But in the end after all their hard work finding the location, it really didn't matter. Shortly after the Winchester brothers arrived at the old barn, Uriel and Castiel appeared before them and ordering them to leave immediately. Sam tried his best to argue with them, telling them that maybe they could help but it was useless. Uriel was pissed off, more so than usual. Somehow it all seemed to be directed at Dean. It was obvious that he was straining to control himself but the fact that he was constantly glaring at Dean gave it away. Sam didn't know what his brother could have done to piss him off but he kind of a feeling that Dean did. He only hoped that his brother would tell him what happened.

During the long car ride back to the motel, Dean went on a rant about angels, mainly Uriel. Sam hardly listened to him though, instead he was thinking about recent past events. First his brother had a wet dream about Castiel, and then he didn't answer his phone right away when he called to get picked up. Normally Dean was better about answering his phone especially when the two of them split up. Plus he sounded breathless when he answered. When he tried to ask him about it, Dean told him that he had just finished interviewing another person and couldn't answer the phone at the time. Sam knew his brother well enough to know when he was lying but he couldn't figure out why. After Uriel's behavior in the barn it could only mean that Dean did something really bad and it involved Castiel somehow.

It was late at night when Castiel came to check on the Winchester brothers, mainly one Winchester in particular. Quietly he watched as Dean slept peacefully. There was a hint of drool coming out of the corner of his opened mouth as he snored; it made him look like a little kid. He knew that it was hard for Dean to sleep well ever since Hell. To help he had started visiting the hunter late at night and gently caressing his face, staying until the nightmares didn't return. It seemed that his efforts had been useful. Slowly Dean was beginning to sleep regularly without his assistance.

Seeing Dean so relaxed and vulnerable was almost heartwarming. It made the angel seriously considered not even waking him. But the truth was that he wanted to talk to Dean and he could watch him sleep anytime he desired, assuming he wasn't needed elsewhere.

"Dean," he said.

Immediately Dean jolted awake from the sound of his voice, reaching around for a weapon. It only took him a moment to realize that Castiel sitting on the bed, curiously looking down at him. The moment their eyes connected, everything felt surreal and part of Dean still wondered if he was dreaming.

Dean looked over his shoulder to the other bed and saw the bed was empty. He felt slightly overcome with panic. Sam had promised him that he wouldn't leave the room late at night anymore.

"Where's Sam?"

"He's … around."

Dean slowly laid back down in his bed, still feeling a little on edge. He knew that either Sam was out with Ruby and Castiel had come to tell him or he was still sleeping and Sam had never left. He really hoped it was the latter of the two.

"I came to congratulate you for a job well done."

Dean huffed out a small laugh, "Now I know I'm dreaming."

"Also I wanted to speak to you privately," Castiel licked his lips, "About what we did…"

"About that…," Dean tried to interrupt.

Dean didn't seriously think he would get sent back to Hell for fooling around with one of Heaven's angels. There are probably worse crimes than that or at least he hoped. But the last thing he didn't want to hear was that his actions had caused Castiel to fall.

"Let me finish," Castiel ordered and Dean reluctantly shut his mouth. Castiel knew how Dean's mind worked and what kind of conclusions he was coming up with. That was why he had even bothered to come in the first place. It wasn't just to congratulate him but rather to explain himself. He didn't want to put any unnecessary pressure on his beloved hunter. Dean was going to have enough difficult choices to make in the future.

"I want to experience more."

Dean was surprised his statement, "Won't your boss have a problem with that?"

Castiel shyly looked away from him as if he was embarrassed. Dean could almost swear he could see a faint blush on the angel's face.

He weakly smiled, "I asked."

"And he's fine with it?"

"Yes."

Dean was visibly shocked. He didn't know a lot about the bible but after what happened with Anna, he knew angels weren't allowed to experience emotions. It was against their rules. They suppose to be as emotionally cold, yet right in front of him was an angel blushing from embarrassment. The very same angel who he had not only pushed down onto the seat but had been kissing like his life depended on it. Dean couldn't help but wonder how much of what Anna had told him before was true.

"I thought you guys weren't allowed to experience, well anything."

Castiel's blue eyes felt like they were peering into his soul when the angel looked at him.

"I have been given special permission."

"Right ... What about your ... vessel?"

"It's not a problem."

It was obvious that Dean was having a hard time believing him. He had expected it. As much as he loved Dean, he knew the man was never one to have faith. It had taken his own appearance to prove to him that angels were indeed real. There was only one thing he could do to prove what he said was true. The only thing that ever made Dean believe something wasn't words but with physical proof. Castiel leaned over and gently kissed him on the lips.

The moment they kissed, the overwhelming need and the feelings of lust, flowed back into his body. It was like experiencing some kind of love drug. He had become addicted to Castiel. Every touch and taste of him made Dean want him even more. Dean grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled the angel down on top of him. The position wasn't his first choice but at the moment he didn't care. He wanted nothing more than to pin Castiel down on the bed, and fuck until they were both exhausted. He didn't even know if it was possible to wear an angel out but at least he would have fun trying.

Dean quickly undid his tie and threw it off the bed, while practically ripping open the buttons of his shirt. His aggressiveness was almost overwhelming to the inexperience angel. The ferocity of Dean's kisses and feeling of warm hands on his stomach and chest was intoxicating. Castiel felt like he was beginning to understand why some of his brothers had chosen to fall. The pleasure of the flesh was undeniable and to experience it with the human he loved, he felt grateful.

The vessel's body turned out to be in better shape than Dean had originally thought it would be. The tax accountant getup was apparently misleading. His body was paler in complexion than his own yet almost as toned. Somehow he always thought the holy tax accountant's body would be skinny and soft. He couldn't find any traces of scars from being shot and stabbed, just flawless skin. But what surprised Dean the most about Castiel's body was how warm and human he felt. He could feel the vessel's heart beating beneath his hand.

Somehow he had always thought the body would feel cold even after his previous experience earlier that day.

"Dean...they're calling me," Castiel panted.

Dean was so lost in his thoughts that he almost forgot what had had been doing. He grinned to himself as he tempted Castiel into staying by grinding his body against him. Castiel moaned loudly at the sensation, something Dean doubted he had ever felt before today.

"Let them wait."

He was beginning to realize how much the angel meant to him and now he didn't want to let him leave. He couldn't let him leave yet, not while they were doing this, not until they were at least done.

Castiel pulled away from Dean to look him in the eyes. His lips were puffy and swollen from kissing but the angel's expression was serious.

"I have to leave."

Even though he said the words, he really didn't want to leave. It was obvious to both of them; in fact Dean could feel how much badly he wanted to stay.

"Tell them to wait a few minutes," Dean pleaded pulling him close again and sucking on his neck. Hands softly tracing down the lines of his abs towards his pants caused Castiel to gasp and buck his hips downward. Dean hastily unbuckled and unzipped his pants, desperately trying to reach inside to the aching hardness that was grinding painfully against his own.

"Meet me at nine Thursday …" he shuddered as Dean started to stroke him through his boxers, "in the bathroom of the … abandoned gas station."

Whether he consciously aware of it or not, Castiel was moving in synch with the pace of his hand.

"The one you passed ... ahh ... on your way into … uh ...town."

Just as Dean was about to finally reach into the angel's boxers, Castiel vanished leaving him with his hand in mid-air.

"Damn it Cas!" he shouted out loud.

Dean was pissed that they couldn't wait a few more minutes. He was on the verge of exploding. He was especially pissed at Castiel for just leaving him like that. Now he had no choice but to deal with it on his own like some horny teenager. Carefully Dean unzipped his own pants, reached into his boxers and started stroking himself. In his mind he was imagining that Castiel hadn't left and they had been able to continue their ministrations.

"Dean?" He could faintly hear his brother's voice. He ignored it. It was past the point of return for him. He kept his eyes closed and held onto image of Castiel's moaning above him, the look of lust in his eyes.

"Dean?" Sam nudged his brother's shoulder with his hand.

Dean's eyes snapped open from his touch, waking from his dream.

"What?!"

He hadn't meant to shout. The shock from being woken up at that particular moment was hard for him, given his current situation. Luckily for him, it was fairly hidden under the sheets of the motel bed. When he finally looked at his brother he instantly notice how sad and guilty Sam looked for disturbing him.

"Sorry."

Dean always hated when he had that look. It made him feel like an asshole of a big brother.

"It's ok. I'm about to go get lunch. Do you want anything?"

It just occurred to him that he had slept through breakfast. There were few times in his life that he ever slept that late. Dean couldn't help but wonder if Castiel had been playing with time again. Dean really didn't want his brother to figure out what exactly he had been dreaming about. Carefully he sat up and shifted the position of his legs to help hide his problem.

"Um get me what I had yesterday."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Sam headed towards the door of their room before looking at him, "I'll be back soon."

"Take your time," said Dean as he watched the door closed.

* * *

Author notes: Yay! I'm happy I finally got to update this one. It's getting harder and harder to find time to be able to write.

Everything happens so fast yet reviews/hits reminded me that people are reading my work and it makes me happy to know that others enjoy what I write. Reviews/hits are a good motivator.

Bonus note for all the '_On the road again_' fans I may have found a way to continue it. ;) Which I have to say is a little funny now that the total number of hits for that one has passed the total number of words. (Check my profile for the status of any of my projects)

As for all the Misha Collins fans I just have to say wow. I saw quite an interesting video with him. I'm sure by now some of you have already seen what it is I'm talking about. If not, check out videos of him on Nip/Tuck. (If you were a fan before you will be after watching the video).

I'll never be able to look at Castiel the same way ever again and if by some miracle meet the actor in real life, I'm not sure I'll be able to look him in the eyes without giggling.

Also if any of you would be up for helping with a contest please see my profile for more information.


	5. Chapter 5

It was late at night when a black Impala pulled into the empty parking lot of an old gas station. He had told Sam that he wanted to pick up some food and that he should stay to try to figure out where they should go next. Dean hated lying to his brother but he wasn't ready to tell him the truth. He was still trying to understand it himself. He had even thought of telling his brother that he was going hook up with a woman he met recently at some bar but he couldn't. It would be more obvious that he lied when he came back early.

It only took him a few minutes to find the bathroom. In the past the door would have been locked but when he twisted the knob it slowly creaked opened. He felt around the wall for the light switch before cautiously stepping inside. The place was what he expected, empty except for an antique toilet and a cracked mirror over the sink. He was amazed that the light bulb above him even worked. The room didn't smell nearly as bad as it looked and for that he was thankful.

Closing the door behind himself, he stepped further inside the room, checking his watch. He knew he was still a few minutes early but he was anxious. It wasn't everyday that he almost fucked an angel, even if it was only in a dream. He still remembered every exact detail of the encounter. Quietly he walked over towards the sink, studying at his reflection in the mirror. Oddly he felt like running his hand through his hair to smooth it down. He didn't fully understand why he had bothered to come at all.

"Hello Dean."

The moment he turned around he found Castiel staring at him. It always kind of unnerved him how the angel always seems to have the exact same facial solemn expression every time he saw him. Yet this time, there was almost a hint of a smile on his face.

"I'm glad you came."

Dean wasn't sure what to feel when he saw him. Inside he was conflicted about how he felt towards the angel. As much he wanted to be pissed at him, he couldn't be. They were still trying to stop Hell on Earth. He was just pissed at the timing.

"Did you at least win?" He leaned back against the sink with his arms crossed.

"Lilth is a lot stronger than we predicted."

He wasn't that surprised by his answer. They were losing and they both knew it.

"So now what?"

The angel cautiously moved closer to him. It almost like he was nervous.

"I feel I should to apologize to you for leaving."

Dean looked away from him, "Forget it."

Something in Castiel's eyes changed after he spoke. The normally inhuman eyes seemed filled with emotion. Dean was shocked when he was pushed back hard against the old sink, warm body pressed against his. He had never seen him like this before. There was an almost wild look in his eyes and their lips were inches away. But instead of kissing him, Castiel started to pull away.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how to handle what I feel."

If things weren't so tense, Dean would have made a joke about him handling certain other things.

"I want you Dean."

Instead of verbally responding, Castiel slammed him hard against the sink, kissing him, pulling Dean closer to his body. Dean pulled away from to start sucking on the angel's neck again, determined to mark him just like last time. He knew the mark would fade but yet he still continued to try. Castiel moaned when he felt Dean's hips grind against his own. Castiel's hands moved quickly to his pants, his mind barely registering what was happening to him.

"Dean," Castiel moaned in his ear.

He bucked slightly when he felt a hand start undoing his pants.

Dean was shocked when he was suddenly twisted around and almost slammed against the sink again, knocking the wind out of him. This time he bent over with Castiel right behind him. He could see the angel's face in the mirror and it was full of lust. Warm hands quickly pushed down his pants and reached inside his boxers. Dean moaned when he felt a hand grip his semi erect cock, stroking him hard. With each stroke, Dean shuddered as Castiel started to grind against him. He never could have imagined how good it felt to have another man's dick rubbing against his ass. The perfect timing of Castiel's hand and thrusts made him weak from sensation. He had to hold onto the sink just to keep standing because he couldn't trust his own feet anymore. Deep down he wanted Castiel hurry up and to remove his pants already.

"Uriel?"

It took him a moment to notice that Castiel's hand had stopped moving. He faintly recalled hearing the name Uriel for some reason. When he looked up, he froze when he saw a shocked expression on the angel's face.

"Uriel?" Dean echoed.

All the blood felt like it drained from his face when he saw Uriel's angry face in the mirror looking at them. Castiel released his hands from Dean's body, turning to face his brother.

"Why are you here Uriel?"

Dean quickly removed his hands from the sink and tucked himself back into his jeans before carefully zipping himself up. When he was done, he moved to stand next to Castiel.

Uriel smirked at him, "I could ask you the same thing."

"What we do together is private."

Dean was amazed by Castiel's straightforward manner given that fairly large bulge could be seen. Apparently angels didn't feel embarrassment.

"And how does Father feel about that?"

"I have been given permission."

Uriel laughed out loud at his statement, "You honestly believe he would ever allow you to do... this?" He waved his hand towards Dean with disgust.

"I was given a sign as approval."

Uriel had a smirk on his face. Castiel's words hadn't fazed him, at least not visibly.

"The mud monkey's brother doesn't know. Perhaps I should tell him given that you two are … preoccupied."

Castiel instinctively held his hand up to stop Dean from running forward and punching him. He knew how much Uriel and Dean hated each other and both would use any excuse to fight. He would not let his brother hurt the human he loved.

"That is between Dean and Samuel."

Uriel's gaze shifted to Dean, "You just can't resist a piece of angel pie can you? Maybe you're more of a demon than we had thought."

"Uriel! Enough!"

Uriel smirked before vanishing and they were left alone in the bathroom again. Dean could almost breathe a sigh of relief. Sadly he wouldn't get to.

"I have to leave."

Not only did Uriel comments piss him but now that Castiel was going to just up and leave again. The combination wasn't sitting well with him.

"Another angel emergency?" He asked in an angry tone.

Castiel looked over at him, "He'll tell Samuel about us if I don't."

Dean could feel all the blood rush to his head, "I thought you said you had permission."

"I do. But it should be your choice when to tell Samuel, not his," Castiel touched Dean's shoulder, "I promise we will continue this later."

Castiel vanished before Dean could say anything. Once again he was alone, horny, and pissed.

"Damn it!"

Not only was this the third time they had been interrupted, but now he had to worry about Uriel telling Sam everything they had been doing or at least trying to do. It almost felt like the universe was messing with him. Dean ran out of the bathroom and straight to his car. Dean knew he had to get to Sam before Uriel did. His brother would freak out even more about what he had been doing if he had to hear it from someone else. Dean floored the accelerator and sped out of the parking lot.

* * *

Author's Notes: Thank you everyone for the reviews and patience.

Sorry for the delay with chapter but my beta reader disappeared again. I had most of it done about a month ago so I waited a bit for them to respond plus some stuff came up. (I was iffy about releasing it)

If anyone is interested in become a beta reader for me, send me a pm or something.

Part of the reason I waited was because I was iffy about releasing it was the death of Uriel (I knew it was coming too). I thought about replacing him with Zachariah but I honestly think he could care less what they do with each other. He's more of a long term game play kind of guy (as we found out at the end of season). This may mean he's going to show up later. I can't say for sure at the moment.

As for the next chapter I think I'm going to use the alternate for this one. (Second reason I waited). If I don't use the alternate, then I'm not quite sure when I'll posting the next chapter. If anyone wants to know the status for any of my stories just check my profile.

Bonus updates: For those of you who didn't know, the guys are on Twitter (or it should be them). (Tell them I sent you and get a free cookie. I'm kidding don't tell them that).

If you haven't seen it by now be sure to check out what happened at the Australia convention.

As I recently found some really hot pictures of Misha. They are so hot, I'm thinking of working them into a story or starting a new one based off of them.


	6. Chapter 6

After breaking nearly every speeding limit on his way back, Dean rushed through the door of the motel room in a state of panic. His mind had already gone through various scenarios involving Sam's reaction to Uriel's news; hardly any of them were good. He just hoped that he would get there in time.

"Sam?" He slammed the door open, "Sam!"  
Instead of finding his brother, he found Castiel standing in the room alone, waiting for him.  
"Cas! What the Hell?" He anxiously looked outside before quickly shutting the door behind himself.  
"Samuel's not here. He won't be for a while," the dark haired angel timidly turned away from Dean, "I was able to ... persuade Uriel not to tell him. However my superior was informed about our recent ... activities together."  
Dean was confused, "I thought you said you got "permission"."  
Castiel blankly looked up at him, "I had thought..." he frowned and shook his head, "It doesn't matter now."

Torn between feeling angry yet relieved, Dean nervously ran his hand through his hair. He wasn't sure what to feel. Sam didn't know what had happened and it felt like the universe was suddenly against him getting laid. It made him want to hit something.  
"It's over? Just like that?"  
"It doesn't have to be," Castiel looked at him hopefully.  
"So what? One free night and that's it?"  
"I will receive punishment regardless of your decision."  
He swallowed it suddenly felt like his mouth had gone dry. What he wanted most for the past several days was now being offered to him. Internally Dean felt a little guilty about his involvement but lately it was all he could think about.

Dean rushed over, grabbing Castiel by the hair, and kissed him hard on the lips. The angel wrapped his arms around Dean, pulling their bodies even closer together. Internally Dean smirked at the feel of Castiel's hardness rubbing against his own. Slowly he started walking Castiel backwards towards the nearest bed while they struggled to take off their clothes. The constant kissing, grinding, and groping made it almost impossible to even get their own shirts off.

Eventually Castiel got annoyed at how long it was taking and the rest of their clothes suddenly vanished from off their bodies, reappearing scattered across the motel floor. Dean was tempted to make a sarcastic comment about it but forgot the moment his back hit the bed and a warm naked body covered his own. Soft lips were immediately on his neck, sucking hard, marking him. Dean threw his head back and grabbed the angel's hips, moaning as they continued to desperately grind against each other.

Once the mark was a deep shade of purple, Castiel felt satisfied and started kissing Dean's lips again while rocking downward against him. However Dean had something else in mind and flipped them over so he was on top. He was surprised at how much he relished the comfortable weight of Castiel's body covering his own, yet he wanted to be in charge for their first and probably last time together; maybe even see if he can leave his own mark on him as a reminder of what they had.

When Dean gripped both of them in his hand and started slowly stroking, Castiel moaned loudly at the sensation. He had never experienced anything so mind blowing before. He desperately wanted to continue farther but he had no choice in what he was about to do.  
"Dean..." their eyes met, "I'm sorry," and with his fingertips he touched Dean's forehead, causing the hunter's body to collapse on top of him.  
Wetness spread between their bodies and for a moment he was tempted to run his hand through Dean's hair and hold him in his arms for just a little longer. It was soothing how peaceful Dean looked resting on his chest.

The sound of wings fluttering in the room alerted him to Uriel's presence, "Is it done?"  
Castiel gently rolled Dean's sleeping body off of him, and quietly slid off the bed, "Yes."  
Uriel eyed his naked brother cautiously, "We were getting concerned at how far you were going to go with this ridiculous charade."  
Once Castiel stood up, his clothes reappeared back on his body in its normal disheveled state. "He won't remember anything that happened between us."  
"Excellent," Uriel smirked, "You may even receive some leniency for your thoughtless actions."  
Castiel looked down at Dean sleeping one last time before they both disappeared from the room.

* * *

Author's Notes: I'm sorry this chapter took so long to post. I developed a massive writers block for a while partly due to the events of the series. (I knew Uriel was going to die anyway so it wasn't that big of a deal.) The block also messed with some of my other series but at the same time, I ended up making more series.  
The other reason for the delay was due to the changing events of my life. It's hard to find time to write when you have a lot of things going on. I probably would have posted a lot sooner if I had a beta reader but good ones are hard to find.  
I know the writing format is a little different than my previous posts but I hope all of you enjoy it.

The reviews/favorites/messages/alerts helped me a quite bit with the writer's block by keeping me focused on this story and on finishing it for the readers who enjoy the work I've done.  
(If anyone wants to know the status of any of the stories I write, I usually post status updates on my profile.)

This chapter also turned out differently than what I had originally planned since it was influenced by the show. In some ways I enjoyed this one a bit more than the original plan due to its sweeter nature.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean stumbled into the alley behind the bar, completely drunk. He leaned against the wall for support as two guys came through the back door behind him. Wobbling he turned around to face them. Even though he was intoxicated he knew he could get a few good punches in. Part of him didn't care that he might get hurt. He was the one who initiated the fight when he told the obnoxiously drunk guys to quit harassing their waitress. He could deal with fighting two guys at once, but he wished Sam was with him.

Just as one of the guys threw the first punch, someone wearing a trench coat intervened. Even in his drunken state, Dean immediately knew who it was. Castiel had the guy's fist in his hand and when the guy tried to break out of his hold, the angel increased his grip forcing the guy to his knees. His partner, unsure of what to do, rushed at him. But before he could land a punch, Castiel touched his forehead causing him to pass out and collapse onto the ground. The angel [then] turned his attention back towards the guy trying desperately to break free from his firm grip. Gently he touched the man's forehead and just like his friend, he too collapsed onto the ground.

Dean tried to steady himself against the wall as Castiel approached him. He was pissed, depressed and drunk. He had wanted to fight those guys.  
"Cas, what are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to see you," the angel stated like it was obvious.  
"Why?"  
To Dean the world felt like it was spinning. He tried to focus on Castiel as the angel came closer to him, invading his personal space.  
"Cas we talked about this…"  
What Dean wasn't expecting was the angel to gently cup his face with his hands and kissed him.

To say he was shocked would have been an understatement. He had occasional dreams of moments like this but never did he ever think it would actually happen. He wasn't exactly into guys. If it wasn't for those dreams he wouldn't have even thought about it. The kiss was undeniably breathtaking even has he tried to shove the dark haired angel off him. Castiel almost seemed reluctant to stop the kiss.  
"Cas! What the hell? I may be drunk, but not enough for that!"  
The kiss had sobered him up quite a bit and along with it came memories. Some of the things he had thought were dreams had actually happened. He remembered now.

Dean angrily pushed Castiel away from him as he leaned against the wall for support from the weight of his once forgotten memories. Dean felt some regret for his actions, when for a brief moment it looked like he had hurt Castiel's feelings with his rejection. It must have been his imagination, but he couldn't say for sure. There were a lot of things he once thought he knew. Now he wasn't too sure of anything.  
"Dean…"  
"What the fuck took you so long?" He shouted furiously.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Sorry? The apocalypse was over. I was with Lisa for a year. Why the hell didn't you say something?"  
"I wanted you to be happy. You had that with her. You weren't a hunter anymore and I'm fighting a war. It would have been too dangerous to let you remember."  
"Why now? The war's still going on and I haven't exactly had any say on whether or not I get to remember any of it."  
"I'm sorry."  
"No, you don't get to be. You can't keep making decisions for the both of us."  
Castiel stepped away from him, "You're right. It wasn't fair what I did. I only wanted to protect you."  
"I'm not a kid. I can take care of myself."

Clutching his head, Dean was overwhelmed, as forgotten memories of what they had, swirled in his mind. Part of him wanted to rush over and kiss the angel yet another part of him wanted to punch him square in the jaw. As angry as he was at that moment, there was something he had to know.  
"Why now?"  
Castiel boldly looked him in the eyes, "I don't want to die with regrets."  
The answer shocked him. He knew the war wasn't going well but it didn't occur to him that Castiel might actually die from it. The angel had become a constant presence in his life and the thought of him being gone forever wasn't something he could easily grasp. He lost people he cared about over the years but part of him always thought that in the end, he would die before Castiel did.  
"I didn't mean to concern you. Perhaps this was a mistake."

Before the angel could turn away from him, Dean shoved Castiel against the wall and passionately kissed him, gripping the angel's soft hair in his hands. At first Castiel was confused by the sudden change in emotion but he let himself accept it and kissed him back. When they finally parted Dean rested his forehead against Castiel's, his arms wrapped tenderly around the angel's body. Unsure of what to do, Castiel hesitated before fully embracing him. He had waited so long for this.  
"What did I say about making decisions without me?"  
"You're not mad?"  
"I am," Dean kissed him again. "This doesn't mean I forgive you."  
To say he was confused would have been an understatement, but he didn't care. He had Dean in his arms again.

With all the frenzied kissing and gentle grinding against each other, Castiel aggressively flipped their positions, pinning Dean against the solid wall, passionately kissing him. Moaning, Dean clung to Castiel's back as the angel sucked on his neck. He knew by tomorrow he was going to have one hell of a hickey. He had no idea how he was going to explain it to Sam but right now he didn't care. With the angel's firm body pressed hard against him, Dean grinned happily.  
"Missed me that much, have you?"  
"It was torture being near you, pretending we didn't have something."  
Dean thought over the period when he didn't remember. There had been a lot of clues about the angel's feelings towards him. At the time he didn't want to acknowledge them, much less what his own dreams told him.  
"It certainly explains a lot."  
Castiel look at him puzzled, "I thought I was being discreet."  
Dean shook his head saying no, smiling, before kissing him again. This was something he had missed and didn't even know it. Now there was a very real possibility of losing him for good.

No matter what his feelings are for the angel, it still didn't change what had happened. Castiel had hidden the truth from him for over two years. It wasn't something he was just going to get over right away. But seeing the angel before him looking completely debauched with his swollen lips, tousled hair, and crooked tie, it reminded him of how naïve the angel was at times. Over the course of his life, he had hidden his own fair share of secrets to protect the people closest to him but he couldn't forgive him, not yet. Maybe someday he might. But right now he didn't want to waste what little time they may have left together.  
"Let's get out of here," said Dean.

* * *

Author's Note

I want to thank_ Ventorum_ for beta-ing this story. My work has improved greatly from her help. :)

I really enjoyed working on this chapter. They've been through so much at this point and it seemed natural for this point in the story to have a time skip.  
I'm a bit stuck on the next chapter. I know what I want to do but I haven't decided who is going to be the topper yet.

Reviews/favorites are greatly appreciated.

For those of you who are interested I have more Supernatural series that take place in alternate universes listed on my profile.


End file.
